A New Host Club
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: There's a new Host Club, and you'll never guess who's in it! Nnoitra, Tesla, Szayel, and Yumichika along with some OC characters.
1. Prologue

I heard a crash and looked over to see my friend, Akemi, sitting on the floor, with a shattered vase behind her. We had somehow gotten into a room, and I didn't know where it was. Akemi was earlier twirling around this room like a little kid, happily and carelessly. "Akemi, if you keep that up you'll break something!" I said laughing. "Noooo I won't!" She sang. I rolled my eyes right as the vase broke. "Told ya." I smirked.

The room was very bright, with a few windows and doors, and decorated with vases, paintings, and fancy couches. But right now, all I was focused on was Akemi! What a clutz. Though, I have no room to talk in that matter, for I am also a clutz. Anyway, I told her she would break something, and, oh look, she did! I laughed at her as she looked confused. She had been twirling around like a weirdo, even though I told her she would break something.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny, Asami!" she whined. "Yes it is! At least I am not that clumsy." I said smiling as I backed up a bit, bumping into a table with a vase on it. "Oh no…" I said as I heard another crash. The vase knocked to the tiled floor and shattered into millions of peices. "Great..." I got to the floor trying to pick up the peices I could find.

"Now who's the clumsy one?" Akemi taunted. "Oh shut up!" I said back at her as I shot her a mean look. "Oh be quiet. It's not like we'll get in trouble." Akemi said. I rolled my eyes. "Obviously somebody owns this place, so somebody owns both of those vases. Which we broke and will most likely have to pay for!" I yelled. "Oh crap...I don't even have any money." she said looking down. "Now you get it!" I said very annoyed.

"C'mon, help me clean this up." I said as she just sat there and stared at a doorway. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You'll have to pay for those, you know." We heard a voice from somewhere. I looked toward one doorway to see three very familiar people: Nnoitra, Tesla, and Szayel.

* * *

**Yes it is a bit like Ouran Host Club, but it's gonna have a pretty much different plot! Me and my freind both wrote this! Hope you like it and please review!**


	2. This is a Host Club?

"You'll have to pay for those, you know" We heard the voice say again, and learned that voice belonged to the pink haired Szayel. My friend gasped when she saw Nnoitra, Tesla, and Szayel standing in the doorway. "That's Host Club property." Nnoitra said with that weird grin on his face. "This is a…a host club?" Akemi asked.

"Oh no. I've seen this all before…it's like Ouran. Only instead of Haruhi, it's us. And instead of six obviously handsome guys that can charm any girl, it's these weirdos!" I whispered to Akemi. The group of three walked toward the two of us as we backed away. "Hmm, what should we do about this?" Szayel asked Nnoitra. "How 'bout we beat 'em up?" Nnoitra said smiling. He cracked his knuckles as Akemi shivered. "Th-th-that won't be necessary." She choked out.

"Oh really?" Nnoitra asked. Akemi nodded. "Akemi, don't let 'em know you're scared!" I whispered to her. "But I am!" she said back. "Do you have about…oh, a hundred thousand dollars on you? Each?" Szayel asked. I glanced around nervously. "I, uh, no." I said quietly. "Heh heh, then we'll have to find some other way for you girls to pay us back." Nnoitra said, grinning mischievously.

"Like what?" I asked him. "First let's get them into something more…attractive." Szayel told him. "More attractive? What you don't like jeans and a t-shirt?" Akemi asked. I rolled my eyes. "How 'bout something revealing? Like this!" Nnoitra said pulling a black and lacy lingerie-ish bikini outfit out of his pocket. "Nnoitra? Why do you have lingerie on hand?" Szayel asked curiously. The spoon shaped guy blushed a bit, putting it away. "Um…never mind." He said quietly.

I laughed at him a bit as Akemi shot me a look that said _not the best idea._ "Shut up!" Nnoitra shouted. "Whatever…" I replied, looking down.

"I'm here! Sorry about being late!" A voice called from the doorway. "Yumichika?" I asked. He ran into the room with some bags of clothes in his hands. "Oh look who decided to show up." Nnoitra sneered. "Oh you big meanie. I just bought some clothes." Yumichika said with a giggle. "Oh boy…" I mumbled.

"Oooh! Customers?" He asked the other three, looking over at us. "Heh heh, not exactly." Szayel said. "Yeah, they owe us money. Those little klutzes broke themselves some vases. They both owe us like a hundred thousand each." Nnoitra said grinning. "Oooh that's not good." Yumichika said. "We were trying to find them something else to wear. What they have on just won't do." Szayel said as I crossed my arms.

"And what exactly do you expect us to wear?" I asked a bit rudely. Yumichika looked through his bag of clothes. "What size are you girls?" he asked, barely looking up. "Don't answer hi-"I began telling Akemi but then she blurted "Medium!" I sighed. "I'm medium too…"

He smiled and pulled out some clothes from the bag and handed us each an outfit. "Go change and show us!" he said as he smiled brightly. I groaned and took the outfit from him. "Where should we change?" Akemi asked. "How 'bout right out here, in front of us?" Nnoitra asked with a perverted grin on his face. I blushed and looked around nervously. "Nonsense. There's a changing room over there." Yumichika said as he pointed to a conveniently located changing room at the other side of the room. Nnoitra pouted and said "You never let anyone have any fun! Why we elected you club president, I will never understand."

"C'mon Asami." Akemi said walking over to the changing rooms. "No. No way! Who knows what we're changing into?" I said. She grabbed my hand and pushed me into the changing room. "I'm sure it'll be just fine!" she said. "Yeah, just like you thought it would be just fine for you to twirl around the room like an idiot without having to pay a price for your clumsiness." I said. "Well look who's talking! You broke one too!" she said. I looked away from her and said nothing and looked at the clothes I got.

"What on Earth is this crap?" I asked. She looked at her clothes too. We each had a very short miniskirt, of a bright red shade. Also there was a black tank top that was a bit revealing around the chest, and really small. I started taking off my shirt and replacing it with the tank top, realizing that it came above my stomach. "Oh great! Now they're just gonna stare at me!" I complained. Akemi had already changed and was twirling around and walking like a model. "Oh I just love this outfit!" she practically shouted.

"My gosh, you can be so stupid sometimes." I said as I took off my jeans and pulled on the miniskirt that went way over my knees. "Oh you're just jealous." She said. "Me? Jealous? Why?" I said, looking at myself in a conveniently placed mirror. "I dunno. You just are." She said. "Are you two done yet?" A very bored Nnoitra asked.

Akemi twirled out of the changing room as I reluctantly followed. _Why's she so happy? Something bad's gonna happen and she knows it! _I wondered to myself as I walked out. _Although, they never _said _they were gonna do anything too bad. But, guess I just have to wait and see._ "Oh those outfits look wonderful on you two!" Yumichika said with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you so much!" Akemi said smiling. I looked away, not really agreeing. I hated how revealing it was, and I didn't really like the color either. It made me feel like a slut.

"So. What're we gonna do with 'em?" Nnoitra asked. "I don't really want to get into this. I got someone to model some clothes for me, now I'm done." Yumichika said as his eyes glanced to the door. "Fine. One less person to share the girls with." Szayel said. "Share?" I asked. "Yup. If Yumichika doesn't want in on this, then both of us get one of you."

I finally got really scared and knew exactly what they were gonna do. And since we owed them money…we couldn't object. This was sooooo lame to me! Though apparently Akemi didn't get it.

Akemi was also a very big fangirl of Nnoitra, so she would probably want him to pick her. Though, she was a bit obsessive. Sometimes obsessive to the point where it was just plain scary. "Anyways, who's getting who?" Nnoitra asked. "Oooh pick me! Pick me! I love you more! I've loved you for so long! Pick me!" Akemi said waving her hand in the air. Nnoitra grabbed her hand. "You're taking me? Yay!" she cheered. "Who the hell said I was taking you? I was just throwing you toward Szayel." Nnoitra said as he pushed Akemi to Szayel's arms. She gulped. "Oh. Snap." She said.

Nnoitra grabbed my arm harshly. "You're coming with me, woman." He said. I looked around nervously. I really really didn't like him all that much and knew what he was gonna do. I found him to be really creepy and somewhat evil. He grinned seeing me looking around nervously. "What? You scared?" He asked teasingly. I nodded a bit. "Who wouldn't be scared of me? But don't worry. Whatever I decide to do…I'll try to be gentle." He said with a smirk.

"Don't believe him for a second! Last time he was "gentle" with me, I couldn't stand for an entire day!" Tesla whispered to me. "Wow that makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically. He sighed as Nnoitra said "Could you please leave now?" He nodded and walked out of the room.

Akemi gave me a scared look as Szayel ran his fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. "Hmmm…I wonder what I could do with you?" She winced and looked down.

I tried to think of a way to get out of this. "Um…uh, don't you wanna know my name?" I asked Nnoitra. He smirked. "I don't need to know that for what I'm gonna be doing." I winced and looked down. I could tell this wasn't gonna end up well. For either me, or Akemi.

* * *

**Ooooh what's gonna happen? Will Akemi or Asami get out of this and not have to pay off the debt of the host club? Or will they have to endure whatever the two weirdos have in mind for them? Please review and read more!**


	3. Bad Beginnings

I glanced around nervously, pitying Akemi's scared look. I didn't know who would've had it worse, she, or me. "What're you looking for, woman?" Nnoitra asked, looking down. "I, um nothing. Just-" Then I ran away quick as possible, toward the door. "Escape while you can, Asami!" I heard Akemi yell. I was so close to the door, and then I heard "H-hey! What do you think you're doing? Come back here!" It was Nnoitra's voice, which made me run even faster.

He then caught my arm, pulling against me. "You wanna die, or something?!" He yelled. I immediately stopped pulling away. "N-no." I answered quietly. He reeled me in like a fish and scooped me up bridal style. "Can't get away now. I don't see why you're so scared of me." He said. I gave him one of those _I'm not an idiot_ looks. "Heh, it's not like I'm gonna rape you or something." He said as he smirked even wider, his eyes narrowing more than usual.

I relaxed a bit more when he said that, but had the slightest feeling he was lying. "Then, what are you gonna do?" I asked as he looked down at me once more. "Heh, you'll see when we get there. In the meantime, I can't help but notice that you relaxed when I picked you up. Do you like being in my arms? If so, I can make it arranged to where you feel them a lot more…" I gulped as he said that. "I…uh…but I thought you said you weren't gonna do anything bad like that!"

"I never said that. Don't you know sarcasm?" He said with a laugh. I winced and stayed quiet. "Ya know, maybe I do wanna know yer name." He said. "I-I'm Asami." I said softly. "Asami, eh? Nice name. You already know mine, right? Or do I have to tell you again?" He said. "I already know your name, Nnoitra." I said. "You better remember it." He replied.

I didn't know what else to say, because I was actually kinda scared. I looked down at the ground and because he was so tall, I was farther from the ground than I wanted to be. Nnoitra noticed this and laughed. "Oh don't be scared. I won't…DROP YOU!" He dropped me for a split second then caught me before I hit the ground. "HEY! That's not funny!" I yelled. He laughs and bounced me around. "It's just so easy knocking around something so light!" He said as I kept getting thrown in the air.

"I'm serious! Quit it!" I whined. He rolled his eyes and caught me one last time. "Sorry, it's just too fun. Now we really should get to leaving, shouldn't we?" He said. "M-maybe that's not the best idea." I said. "Oh? And why do you say that?" He asked me. "W-well because…if you're gonna do what I think you are, I'm a bit too young for that…" I said. He rolled his eyes before saying "And do you think that I would honestly care?!" I looked down and shook my head. "No…"

He grinned that evil grin at me and started leading me toward the exit. "Aw don't be too scared! Hey, your friend likes me. So why can't you? Hasn't she had any influence on you at all?" He asked, stopping. I quickly shook my head. "C'mon. She should've influenced you to some degree. Besides, if you gave me a chance, maybe whatever I'm gonna do will be less…unpleasant." He smirked.

I looked up at him, trying to find something halfway likeable about him. Then I noticed his eyes, er eye, was purple; my favorite color. "Hey, your eyes are purple. I…kinda like that." I said. He scanned my facial expression with that same purple eye. "Well, I can tell you're being honest. Ha ha…" He leaned forward to where we were nose-to-nose. "Tell me, how do you feel when I'm this close…?" He asked me. I kind of shivered. "Well I don't really…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

He smiles and chuckled. "Too close for comfort? Then…how about this?" He pressed his lips to my nose, gently, apparently in attempt to make me really nervous. It worked, because I couldn't think of what to say. He smiles at this, for it is apparently his goal. "You owe us. And you'll pay me back by going through hell with the person you hate most…"

"And who would that be?" I asked. He kinda rolled his eyes like I was an idiot and touched my face. "Why, at the moment, wouldn't that be me?" He asked. I sighed, and nodded. He moves his hand from my face to my back. "Well, no more time to waste. Let's go." He said as he started walking toward the door, carrying me with him.

On the way toward the door, I looked toward Akemi, and I couldn't tell who looked more terrified. She whimpered as Szayel played with her hair. "She looks so frightened…" I whispered. "I wouldn't pay her much mind. I think you'll have it worse than her." Nnoitra said with a laugh. I looked down as he neared the door.

**

* * *

**

Akemi watched Asami and Nnoitra leave and walk out the door and realized she was now alone. Well, almost. Though, she would have rather been alone than with the one beside her. "You have very pretty hair." Szayel commented with one hand playing with her hair, the other tight around her wrist. "Oh, um, thanks." Akemi said quietly.

He laughed a moment then looked over to the exit where Asami and Nnoitra had already left. "Oh look. We're alone." he said. Akemi was suddenly more scared than earlier and started freaking out. "Wh-what are you gonna do? At least tell me something so I can expect something!" she almost screamed.

He chuckled a bit. "Now no need to shout. You'll see when we leave." He said as his hand grasped her other wrist. "You wanna leave now?" he asked. "No! I never want to do anything! But…since I owe money…I kinda have no other choice…" Akemi said looking down. "At least you know that little bit. Lemme see…bout a year of you being here will get you…about 20,000 dollars to your goal of 100,000 dollars!" he said with an evil laugh. "A whole year? Just for that much?" she whined. "Ok how bout 40,000?" He negotiated. "As for your friend, it's whatever Nnoitra decides for her. And for you…my deal is final." He said. Akemi looked down. "This isn't fair…"

"Aw look at it this way. You know what? You definitely aren't gonna get it bad as her. I mean, look at him. He's scary and probably the most perverted and merciless person you'll ever meet! More than me even. He's probably gonna make sure she can't stand, or maybe even talk, by the time he's done with her everyday. I wouldn't do that to you." He said, almost kindly. "Poor Asami…" Akemi said. "Though, I play more with my victims than he does…" he reminded her. Her eyes widened at the many possibilities most likely going through his head right then and felt like dying right there.

He picked her up by her wrists. "Come on. Let's go. I'm getting bored." He said. "N-no! I can't!" She said and somehow pried his hands off hers, ran, then tripped. "Damn." She mumbled as he grabbed her by her ankles, leading her to the door with an evil smile. She whimpered slightly as he dragged her across the floor, and she was almost in tears. "Oh don't be upset." he called from over his shoulder. "Maybe I can go easy on you if you at least pretend to like me." he said. Akemi knew that would be almost impossible.

* * *

**I know I didn't have much for Akemi's point of view, but I will! Just been having some writers block for a while, sorry! I'll make up for it in the next few chapters, I promise! Please review and tell me how it is! I'll accept hate and like reviews, it doesn't matter! Though, I hope the majority would be like reviews! Thanks! ^-^**


	4. Asami's Torture

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I had major writers block XP It sucks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As Nnoitra carried me down a hallway to his room, I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to me. Or to Akemi. As I wondered this, I found myself looking up at him, not knowing it. He looked down at me with a grin as I looked back down. "Falling for me, or something?" he asked. I shook my head quickly as he laughed.

That hallways seemed to last forever, though it did to me because of my anxiousness. And fear, maybe. When we finally reached the end of the hall, he opened a white door and inside was apparently his room. It looked a lot like a hotel room. It had no windows, the floor was tiled, and the walls were white. The room was sort of bare except for a big white and comfy looking bed, a dresser, and a door that obviously led to a bathroom.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground. He had dropped me on the ground, and from his height, it actually hurt. "Ow, what was that for?" I asked. He ignored my question and stood me up. He pulled out of his pocket that lingerie from earlier that he wanted me and Akemi to wear. "Go change into this in that bathroom. When you're done, come out and sit over on that bed. I'll be right back." He said, shoving the pile of black lace into my hands.

So many questions…so I started with "Why do you have lingerie-"then he stopped me. "Shut up and go change!" he said, shoving me toward the bathroom. "But I just wanna know-"he stopped me again. "Change! Now!" he yelled and I yelped and ran into the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror. Did he actually expect me to change into this? I have never worn anything like this before, and swore I never would! But not only did I owe him money, but he was also a trained killer. So I kinda didn't have a choice in this.

I looked at my reflection as a tear rolled down my cheek. This was so unfair. Of all people in the world, why me? I heard a knock on the door. "Ya almost done yet?" Nnoitra asked. "Um, just a minute." I replied. "Well hurry your ass up!" he hissed and I heard footsteps walking away. I looked down at the black lace in my hands and sighed as I slipped off that tiny skirt and black tank top. I put on the top and bottom of the lingerie outfit and looked in the mirror again.

The girl staring back at me from the mirror looked terrified, like she had just seen a ghost. The girl in the mirror was a pale skinned, small, frail, dark haired girl who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. What she was wearing was very revealing and too adult for her. She was so young yet so upset. I couldn't bring myself to understand the fact that the girl was me.

I closed my eyes, wishing to disappear. When I opened them, much to my disappointment, I was still there. I sighed. "Be brave, Asami. Be brave." I told myself as I opened the door with a trembling hand. There was nobody in the bedroom now, but I knew he would be returning soon.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, facing the wall, so many thoughts going through my head. The room was actually freezing, much to the point where I couldn't stand it. I normally couldn't stand the cold at all, but this was horribly cold. He must have loved cold or something, guess it matched his cold heart.

Thoughts swarmed my head so much that I didn't even notice the creaking of a door opening. Though I did notice a presence in the room when I felt a finger trace down my back, and I shuddered. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his evil smile looking down on me. I didn't dare look up when I heard his voice. "This is gonna be really fun." He said with a smile. I winced and said nothing. "You're quiet." He mentioned. I nodded quickly, no knowing anything else to say. "Hey, turn around. I wanna see you more." He said as he grabbed me by my hips and turned me around to face him. I saw he wasn't wearing a shirt and he actually looked…better than I imagined. He actually looked pretty hot. He saw me looking at him like that and smirked.

"You're starting to like me. Don't lie. I know you are." He said. I shook my head, even though I knew it was true. "N-no! I just wanna get this over with quick as possible!" I said. "We're gonna be done when I say we're done. And if I hear you complain, you'll just get it worse, got it, girl?" he asked menacingly. I nodded quickly, almost crying. He must've loved seeing me scared, because he grabbed me by my arms, pulling me a little to roughly, and sat back against the headboard of the bed, laying me down on his chest. "That's better." He said smiling, that evil smile never ceasing to scare me.

I looked away from him and he took my face in one hand pulling it to his face so we weren't even an inch apart. I could feel his breath on my face, his cool mint breath, and it actually felt so good against my skin."Aw don't' look away. It's no fun if I can't see that pretty little face of yours." He smiled as he looked in my eyes. "I bet you'll fall for me by the end of this. I know you will. Then maybe it won't be so bad paying me back." He said. "I…I'll never fall for you!" I said. He chuckled and flicked his tongue out to lick my nose. "Trust me, by the end of this, you'll want me to do all I can to you. You'll want me to do you so hard you can't stand." He smirked. "I…I will not." I said as his tongue slid down my neck and I shivered. "You want this. You know you do. I'll make you want it." He said as he faced me once more, and brought his lips to mine, kissing me gently then more roughly to where he was practically eating my lips. "P-please stop…" I asked as I pulled away for a moment.

He pulled me closer to him and hit me over the head and the force made me almost lose feeling. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?" I asked. He pulled me closer to him once more. "You don't pull away unless I tell you to. Remember that, girl." I gulped and nodded. This was gonna be a long and painfull day.

* * *

**I'll have Akemi's chapter later. Please review!**


End file.
